1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing adamantyl (meth)acrylates having an adamantane skeleton, which are excellent in optical properties, heat resistance and acid dissociability and useful for crosslinked resins, optical fibers, optical waveguides, optical disc substrates, other optical materials such as photoresists and their starting materials, as well as for intermediates for medicines and agrochemical intermediates, and other various industrial products, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adamantane has a rigid structure of high symmetricity and its derivatives show specific functions, and therefore, they are known to be useful for high-function resin materials, medicine intermediates, optical materials (see JP-B 1-53633 and JP-A 6-305044), photoresists (see JP-A 4-39665 and JP-A 2006-016379), etc.